Alcohol consumes the mind
by akuma-ryoushi
Summary: This fanfic was inspired by a dream I had a while back. It may seem quite pointless but I had to type it up. It's about Charlie not coping with Harry Clearwater's death, and resorting to the aid of alcohol. Bella gets hurt which leads to fluff.


That morning, i woke with a fimiliar sense of emptiness. Edward wasn't there. There were no solid, cold arms surrounding my waist, and when i turned over there was no sign of his glistening smile, which he always greeted me with. He was out of town with Emmett and Jasper hunting, which I try to encourage him to do more frequently, but he prefers not to leave my side. It took me all of my will power to seperate my head from my pillow, but with some determination i managed it. In my departure from my room, i grabbed Edward's hoodie and threw it on, then swiftly made my way downstairs.

As i approached the kitchen something felt different, there was a strange atmosphere lurking around the house. I entered slowly to find over a dozen beer cans stacked on our rather small dining table, and there was a strong scent of booze lingering in the air. Charlie must've had some friends round.. But i didn't hear anything last night?

''Dad? ..'' I called through to the living room, but no response. ''Dad.. Charlie?''.

A quiet grunt came from behind the sofa, i rushed over to find Charlie lying face down on the carpet.

''Dad what are you doing? Why are on the floor?'' I crouched beside him and as i got closer all i could smell was the strong stench of stale alcohol in his breath. I knew he was a man who liked to drink, but it was never like this, never more than a couple of cans. Something was wrong.

''Dad get up, what's happened?'' My voice became frantic as I tried to awake him from his slumber. Finally, he rolled over and his bloodshot eyes flickered open, he rubbed at them vigourously.

His loud and aggressive tone startled me. ''What is wrong with you! How dare you be so inconsiderate!''

I'd never seen this side of Charlie before, it almost scared me. I didn't know what he was talking about, and when i opened my mouth to reply, nothing came out.

''YOU SELFISH LITTLE BITCH! HOW COULD YOU! NO WONDER NOBODY AT YOUR SCHOOL LIKES YOU!''

A strong searing pain ripped through my stomach, although i had come across much more frightening and dangerous things than Charlie, i genuinely felt terrified. My eyes began to well up and my voice grew a stutter.

''W-w-what do you mean Dad?'' I shuffled back slowly fearing his reaction.

''HARRY'S DEAD. AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF. OH YEAH OF COURSE. YOU'RE BELLA SWAN! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE RAT!''

I didn't know what he meant, but before i could think about it i leapt up from the floor and ran upstairs, stumbling multiple times on the way.

I collapsed onto my bed, not realising the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. The thoughts span through my head- Why was Charlie so.. drunk? Why did he call me those things? But at that moment, i remembered something he said. ''Harry's dead.'' Harry Clearwater, one of his oldest and dearest friends, someone he's known almost all his life.

Things began to make sense now. He must've discovered the tragic news last night, and resorted to the aid of alcohol to drown his sorrows. However what didn't make sense is why he consumed so much, and why he became aggressive. I didn't have time to think anymore, i had to talk to Edward. I grabbed my phone off the desk, and before dialling his number i tried to compose myself, to prevent him from worrying too much.

The phone only had to dial twice before i heard his soothing voice.

''Bella, love, what's wrong?''

''It's Charlie. He's gone off the edge- drinking. Harry Clearwater passed away last night i think, and he's become.. quite upest and angry.''

''Oh no. Are you okay? What do you mean angry?''

''Well.. I went to see if he was alright, and he didn't seem too pleased with me..''

''Bella. What's happened.''

I hesitated for a moment. I didn't want to say anything about it, but i had to now. Edward wasn't the type to take things loosely, if i was in any form of danger or risk of hurt, he would come back, immediately.

''It's nothing, really. He just got a bit aggressive, that's all.'' As hard as i tried to prevent it, my voice broke on the last word. Just the thought of what Charlie was like earlier made my stomach churn and my throat dry.

''I'm on my way, now.''

''No Edward really, it's okay. You'll be back in a couple of days, and he should be sober by then. It's fine, i'll sort it.'' I tried to re-assure him, but obviously it wasn't going to work.

''I've done enough hunting to sustain me for a while. I'll be there soon.''

''But Edwar-'' Just as i was about to debate with him, he cut me off mid sentence.

''I love you.'' And with that he hung up, not giving me an opportunity to argue back.

I sighed with the knowledge that i had failed, but i felt somewhat relieved that Edward would be back with me, and that i wouldn't have to do this alone.

I decided to have a shower quick before returning back downstairs, despite this morning's previous events.

Carrying my laundry, i began to trapse down our wooden stairs, trying not to make too much noise thus waking Charlie. But that was no use, as i soon found out he was already awake. The sound of a bottle hitting the table filled my ears- he was drinking again. I stormed into the kitchen.

''Dad c'mon, stop with the drinking. This is not what Harry would've wanted you to be like. You need to be strong for-'' I was cut short, again.

''Don't tell me what i can and can't do! That's all you ever do! You seem to think you're all high and mighty since you've got that muppet of a boyfriend, well i tell you what- you're not! You're still the same useless miserable cow you were 10 years ago!'' He began shouting, slurring his words slightly. I dropped the laundry.

''That's not fair. I don't know what the hell is going on in your head right now, but it needs to stop. You think i'm miserable? I'm not the one hitting the bottle over every slight tragedy in my life.'' I stopped realising that i was beginning to raise my voice, and i noticed Charlie grasp the empty bottle tightly in his hand, staring down at the table. Then suddenly within a moment he picked up the bottle and launched it across the kitchen towards me, as a natural reaction i ducked holding my head in my hands. The glass shattered inches above me and showered over my body, i stood still shaking. All my senses were temporarily paused, so paused that i didn't even hear Edward enter. All i could hear was his soothing murmur in my ear, and could feel his cool hands around my waist, trying to straighten my bent over posture.

''Bella! Bella love, let's get your stuff, you're coming with me.''

I didn't react, i couldn't- my body was stuck in shock mode. So Edward lifted me into his chest, and carried me upstairs, ignoring Charlie's raging abuse. He placed me on the bed carefully, and began to pack my bag, i still could not speak or move. I looked down at my arms, and there were multiple small scratches, embedded in them were green shards of glass. I squinted at the sight, Edward noticed my displeasure.

''We'll get Carlisle to clean them up when we get home.'' He soothed and re-assured me. He stood in the centre of my room examining me, waiting to see if would move, but i didn't. So again he lifted me, and within seconds we lept from my window and were outside his silver volvo. He opened the door, carefully lowered me in and did up my seatbelt.

''Are you comfortable enough?''

I simply nodded, staring straight ahead. So he placed my bag in the back seat and clambered into the driver's side, revved the engine and we began our journey to the Cullen residence.

We arrived outside the beautifully sculptured house in record time. Edward opened my door, and routinely tried to lift me again, but I pushed against him slightly signalling for him to stop. So he stood up straight and held the door for me as I climbing out slowly gently, still haven't regained full control over my body. I shuffled up the walkway to the house slowly, my mind blank and recovering from the events that had just occured. Edward placed one of his arms around my waist steadying me, and held my bag in the other. The cuts on my arms began to sting, but no tears left my eyes, which I realised afterwards I was glad for, as Esme and Carlisle were at the door ready to greet us.

''Edward, Bella, what on earth has happened?'' Esme's soft voice grew concerned, she studied me frantically, noticing my stiff body, empty expression and tear stained face.

''We'll talk about it later if Bella would like to, but right now i'd like to get her inside- Carlisle, she's got a lot of cuts on her fore-arms, would you clean them up please?'' Edward replied.

''Of course, take her through to the kitchen, i'll get my kit.'' Carlisle warm smile made me feel safe and re-assured as he ushered us in.

Edward kept his arm firmly around me and gently pulled me through to their enormous kitchen. He placed me on a stool near the counters, and stood by me obediently, lacing his fingers through mine. I don't know why, but I couldn't even look at him. I don't know whether I was embarrassed or ashamed of what he had to see, or if I was just being silly. I kept my eyes on my lap, not even moving them to see Carlisle re-enter the room with his medical kit.

He sat in front of me. ''Right Bella, I'm going to take your arms and gently remove the shards of glass that have been embedded within the wounds, then I will bathe them in an alcohol based solution, and finally bandage them. Does that sound okay?'' He sounded so professional, but with an edge of friendliness, which comforted me.

I could do no more than nod and politely mutter ''Yes.'' And I sat back and braced myself for the minor pain I was about to feel. The removing of the glass was bearable, but the cleansing hurt more than I expected. I winced as the alcohol entered my cut and gritted my teeth, which made Edward immediately squeeze my hand and move his lips to the top of my head, kissing my hair softly. I relaxed at that.

Carlisle finished up the last of the bandaging and patted my arm gently. ''There we go, all done. They should heal within a couple of days. Tell me if the bandages cause you any discomfort, and I'll find an alternative to them.'' His voice fell from professional to concerned and caring. ''I really hope you're okay Bella, remember we are all always here for you. Do not hesitate to ask anything from us. We do consider you as part of the family now.'' He flashed me a beautiful, and loving smile, and I did my best to grin back at him.

''Thank you Carlisle, alot. I do feel part of the family here, and that's more than I could ever ask of you.'' I thanked him politely.

He gave me one more smile, squeezed my shoulder softly, and departed from the room, disposing of the blood stained rags he had used.

''Are you feeling better at all?'' Edward met my gaze, and asked using a timid and soothing voice.

''My arms are.'' I replied shortly. I was most definitely not feeling better about the whole situation, and I wasn't going to lie and say I was.

I was surprised to feel him pull me into a loving embrace, he put his strong arms around me and pulled me into his chest, I tucked my head into him and placed my hands firmly on his back. He knotted his fingers into my long, brown hair, and rubbed my back with his free hand. I breathed heavily, to try and contain myself, but I couldn't, it just all came out. My eyes began to well up quickly, and the tears seemed to roll down my cheeks faster than I thought they could. Within no time, Edward's new polo was soaked, and I couldn't help it. He just held me there for as long as I needed, knowing that it was better for me to let it all out. He interrupted the sound of my sobs.

''Bella it's all gonna be okay you know, stay here for as long as you need, and we'll get someone to help Charlie. Everything will be just fine.''

I didn't reply immediately, it took me a few minutes to process what he said. That's when it hit me.

''I need to go home, now.'' I blurted.

''Bella, love, I don't think that's the best thing to do right now.'' He said, keeping his tone of voice calm.

''I need to, Edward. What if he hurts himself? I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to him, and right now, he's vulnerable to anything.''

''That's why i'm going to arrange someone to help him, nothing will happen to him, I promise.''

''I need to go back. He needs me there.'' I said, as if i had ignored everything he has just said.

He almost sighed. ''I don't think it's safe for you to go back right now. He seems to have developed an aggressive nature towards you, and I don't want to risk you getting anymore hurt.'' He choked on the last word. ''I'd feel much better if I had you here where I know you're safe and where I can look after you. Please Bella, trust me.''

His worried gaze locked onto mine, and I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit that. However, I was feeling to tired and achey to argue about it, so I just sighed and surrendered.

''Fine. But promise you'll get someone soon, it'll make me feel better.''

''Of course love.''

I lifted my head to face up to him, he grinned his breath-taking smile, and bent down to press his pneumonic lips to mine. For the first time that day, I felt calm.


End file.
